My FairyTale
by K14princess-ROCK
Summary: The things I always wanted are the only ones I can never really have...", life goes on, hardships, laughs and everything else is just beginning to get all mixed up. Why?


**I got hooked with this anime, sorrr. Couldn't help myself to making my own, my next update I think would be...**

**

* * *

**

**My FairyTale**

Chapter 1-A Broken Heart On A Silver Platter

Kagura's POV

My mother had left me here for a while, at Shigure's household. She had needed to go overseas for a while

I slept but I woke up again, _It's 20 minutes to midnight. _I could hear Kyou's raging grunts and growls, _he's practicing again. _I smiled, he's been doing that ever since last week. That time he had been clobbered by Yuki again, _I guess he's just feed up with losing so he's driving himself to win. _I peeked through the curtains of my window, I had moved in with them since my mother needs to work overseas for a while.

So I'm spending my whole year in Shigure's household where Tohru, Yuki, Shigure of course and Kyou. _My Kyou, _my curiosity has taken over me and I walked out of my bedroom, down the stairs towards the kitchen. I took out some fish crackers, and placed them on a bowl. From the refrigerator, I took out some milk and placed them both on the two crystal clear glasses. Putting them all in a tray, carried it and tried my very best not to let them tumble down to the cold marble tiled floor. "Just balance it well" I muttered to myself so silently.

I stepped on outside where the fishponds were my beloved was engaged in his arts. "He's so dedicated to this, winning a fight against Yuki. I wish somehow he would be so passionate with his martial arts and be passionate to me, when I tell him how much he means to me." I couldn't see him, I knew where he was now. I looked out back at the side, I saw the ladder and immediately climbed up.

As I took a step up the ladder, slowly and arrived at the top. "Kyou-kun." He turned around and I smiled. I saw fear and confusion, _maybe because I haven't pounced on him yet. _It was like everytime I say his name, three seconds after I would be all over him -crushing him to death, punching his lights out and I really don't have a clue everytime I did it. "I-I brought you s-some snacks."

I finally found my voice and then"Since you were training again, I think you have barely have time to eat so here." I took a biscuit and placed it in his mouth. His expression was scared and funny but well he started munch on the little favorite delights. "Do you like it" He scowled and nodded his head. I just smiled, and stared at him as he started to eat them all up.

I started wondering why I was so attracted with him, _maybe because-because he's the only person who understood me really. _But that was just long ago and forgotten like an old book closed again, the story waiting for time to pass for someone again to open it's covers and read it. _Maybe because I love him so much that I would explode if I would be hidding my feelings inside me, _my heart was thumping with the things I was thinking about. "Eh, Kagura, you alright"

Breaking my reveries, I snapped back to reality and looked up at him. "Huh" Now his face creasened in worry, his brows crinkled and he went near me and touched my forehead, _he's so close...His breath is so warm, _heat rising in my cheeks. _I just want to wake up in the morning and see your face, _his touch on my forehead will never be forgotten. _This is so stupid, I'm in love -head over heels- in love with you, Kyou. Can't you see it? Can't you feel it? _My thoughts screaming out of my head, a droplet of water hit me. I saw two more droplets hit Kyo's face, then it was followed by millions of tiny droplets of rain hitting us wet, it's raining and we both have to get inside.

He motioned for the both of us to leave, but I still stayed put the rain soaking me wet. "Fine, if you're staying there I'm going inside where I won't have to deal with colds the next morning." He started to walk but I said,

"Wait." He stopped and turned around facing me"Just answer me honestly, do, do you love me" Tears threatening to flood the world, I was hurting inside and I need someone to love me for no one does. "Do you love me, like I love you, Kyou-kun" The rain falls down, thunder added to this picture.

He hasn't answered, _maybe he just or he could-_"I-I" I look back up at him"You may hurt me sometimes, physically hurting me real bad but I still love you...but not like that, I'd rather would like it if we were just friends and family." From his voice, I wasn't so sure if he was just reading that out of something or he really meant it, I was too occupied of feeling a stinge of hurt for my broken heart to feels those non-overpowering feelings inside. "...I hope you understand."

Those were the last words I could make out from his speech, finding my voice I said"You love someone else don't you" I knew already who it was, the way he would look at her it would break my heart over and over again. "You love Tohru, not me." He expected me to throw him off the roof but I just wanted to break down and cry, I smiled at him -it tore his heart. "I hope that you'd tell her before she would fall in love with someone else ", _just like me. _I stood up and faced him, I was just inches away from the ladder and decided to take one last look at him.

"Tell her, so you won't end up with a broken heart just like mine before she would drift away and love someone else."

Tears flowing down my tears that would go unnoticed with the rain growing stronger by the minute"You and Tohru" I swallowed hard"You guys would make a cute couple, you know." I smiled once again, reliving the pain. I went near him and kissed him on the lips -he was shocked and I let the kiss go away quickly, before he could speak again I left him alone up there and hurried back to my room in the same house he was living in.

I wanted him to run after me and tell me that he was just joking, and that he does love me. That would really be a perfect happy ending for me, _it would be enough but this is no fairytale, this is real life and I just have to deal with it. _I cried myself to sleep.

Next morning, still at Shigure's household

I woke up late, I looked at my clock. _So it's just eight o'clock in the morning, _if I was happy I would regard the fact that I missed breakfast and complain that I'm hungry. But sadly I am not, so I sat up my futon wondering.._Why couldn't he just love me? Why? Why! _I clutched the white blankets and pulled them to me, I huddled in the corner of my room.

_Maybe I should just leave the house, it would really do a better good. _There was a knock on my door, "Kagura, get out of bed. You need to go to school remember? College, being a teacher or a nurse, getting a professional job? Does that sound familiar to you" I didn't answer, it was Isuzu. She knocked again but much more louder, "Kagura! Hey, are you alright! Open the damn door now."

I still didn't answer but I tried to shut out her voice and all the things I didn't want to happen but yet I had the feel of want to disappear. I'm despressed but I should just hide it behind my mask along with the mixtures of feelings inside. I would have fallen back into my deep slumber of sorrow but someone kicked my door down. I winced.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was Isuzu rushing to me, with someone behind her, my lov- no. Kyou was standing behind Isuzu. "What's wrong? Do you feel alright? Are you sick? You're staying home now, okay" I just smiled and now put on my mask.

"No, I'm okie-dokie. I just well slept late and woke up late." She placed her hand on her shoulder as if telling me, she understands what I am gonig through. She's my friend, my bestfriend. The sister I never had, she's just right here. "I'm still going to school or I think not.", someone knocked on the door. It was Shigure.

"Hello Kagura-chan! I just came by to say that Akito's here to see you. Aren't you looking hot today?" He ran his hand through his head and smiled at me. I looked down at my body, I blushed and clutched tighter to my bedsheet. I was just wearing my bare nightie and looked away from them. Gathering some of my dignity"Did he say what this talk will be about?"

"It has something to do with your 20th birthday, says him. But I don't know you better ask him yourself, dress up first you wouldn't want Akito to jump on you and take your virginity eh" I screamed at him and grabbed a pillow I was about to hit Shigure but then my weak side came to"It's alright. I'll change for something suitable."

Isuzu went out of the room, Kyo still hiding behind her not cowering but I think he was ashamed of me. One thing was only not right, _the both of them are out and well?_ I took off my nightie and laid it at the futon when I saw that Shigure was sitting behind me and well looking at a movie or something. "Get out, you old sick perverted man"

I screamed again and well someone barged in the room, it was Yuki and Haru. "Hey what's wrong?" Haru didn't get to finish his sentence as I got a nearby object and threw it to his face, shutting his eyes. When I looked at Yuki, he was blushing red but he looked away. I then saw Haru peeing at the doorway, his face all blushing and his nose bleeding.

I just rememebered what I was not wearing and took the nearest object that was in my grasp threw it in his face, knock out. "Now, could you guys get him out of here. Please...", I gritted my teeth when those words escaped my mouth.

They took him away, and I finished up dressing. I had a black corsette blouse and black skin tight pants, this was clearly speaking out loud that I am someone else. "I don't look like me at all and I feel I like it." I looked real different and I even made my face look all pale white, my gaze fell on to the little cat bag that Kyou gave me all those long years ago. I touched it but then"I need to change so, I'll put you in the bin tonight." I kissed its head and hugged it tight. I was saying my farewell to everything that reminded me of him. Then I just remembered that Akito wasn't the one who should be kept waiting. I let out a breathe of sighing and made my way downstairs.

I passed everyone and their jaws dropped open, but they didn't utter a sound. But judging by their looks, they might have thought that I was hanging out with Isuzu too much. "Kagura Sohma." I nodded and got in the great foyer where the leader of our clan awaits.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Yuki's POV

"Hhmmmm, lalalala." She starts singing while preparing lunch, I wonder what keeps me so captivated with her? I look at her as she doesn't notice, I feel so alive and I feel human. She makes me feel loved, she's a mother that I never really have. "Ne, Honda-san, the chicken's boiling." I pointed my hand to the poultry she was trying to cook for us.

"Eek!" She hurried over to the stove and quickly switched off"Arigatou, Yuki-san." She smiles at me and it made my face hot. She went back to chopping some lettuce, _she's naive, sincere and extremely caring._ "You know, Yuki-kun. I keep having these flashbacks about what happened long ago, dreams about my childhood at night and day," she chops and then puts the lettuce into another plate. "I was lost one day."

Images of rain, I heard a little girl crying, sobbing out loud. "It was raining and I suddenly got lost, I started crying and well this boy came to me." _I remember this, _then entering to the picture was a boy with a hat -same distinguishable red hat, extending his hand out for her. "He led me back home." _That was me and her! _

"This might be silly" she took out some mangoes and started peeling them. Unripe mangoes, she peeled. "But..." I went to the sink and took a glass, drank water. _I'm feeling so uneasy. _I took a long sip"He was my first love." She giggled and the shock went through my brain, trying to put the factors into one big product to answer the queries rushing to my brains. _I'm her first love? _I spit out the water"What!"

She jumped and her finger bleed red as it came into contact with the knife. "Oww!" I quickly went to her and took her bleeding finger and began to suck the blood that was leaking out. I sucked on her finger, _Damn! What am I doing? _My eyes were set going upwards from her neck, to her gasping lips, her cute nose and to her widened in surprise eyes where her cheeks were flustered and looked as if she wanted some more. I let go from her hand and went up eye-to-eye with her. "You are so beautiful." I skipped a heartbeat, _what if she rejects me? What if she pulls away? Only one way to find out. _I close my eyes and let my body do the part, I kissed her.

I could hear her heart beating faster and faster, I feel her hands roaming around my back. "Tohru." I said within the kisses, I kissed her and she kisses me back with more passion than I could even muster and comprehend. "Open your mouth." She complies and I slide in my tongue, she moans. I place my hands to her back, one went down and the other went up, then I made a mistake. I pulled her closer to me, hugged her and then -

POOF! Smoke came out and I had a tail, I was back into a rat. She went to take me in her arms but I just went away, ranaway from her and the spur of things she makes me feel.

I ran towards anywhere, heading to my room I guess. I went upstairs, passed a few rooms and heard someone crying. It was a girl, she was muffling her cries, maybe fearing or wanting not to be heard. Then I changed back into my human form, went inside to get something to cover m nakedness and got a wife-beater shirt and some jeans.

Then I approached the room where I heard the cries at most in its peak, I stepped in after the door was somehow open and gazed my eyes upon Kagura sobbing her heart out. It pained me to see her like that, she's a cheerful person that brightens up peoples lives even, _I think even brightening Kyou's life excluding the fact that when she seems him she beats him into a pulp of nothing. _

She hasn't noticed me yet. I drew nearer to her, I sat next to her in this room. We were in the storage room, _where Shigure used to collect things and didn't have anywhere to else to place them. _He dumped them here and eventually forgot about them, _since all I think he ever does is just rack his brains for a next novel or he's chasing high school girls. _"Hey Kagura, is something wrong" She looked startled and dismayed, _maybe because she wanted Kyou to come and find her. _

She wipes away some of her tears"It's nothing." She stands up but well I had to try and let her tell me what was wrong"Come on, you can tell me. I may not be the bestest relative but I can still lend you my ears." She smiles and tears were threatening to fall once again on her pink-tinted cheeks. She was at the door frame but she turns around and ran towards me, giving me a heck of an embrace.

"I'm going to get married."

"What!"

"I'm-uh, Akito-san came here today and had a word with me. He says that I am to get married with-with someone, I do not know who" She was bursting into tears and she clung to me like life support. She was shivering, afraid of what sick twisted plan might befallen on her for who-knows-what?

"They're going to take me away! I don't want to, I just want to stay here where the people around me are whom I lo-care about." She looks at me fervently"Please tell me that it's just a dream, a nightmare and I'll soon wake up." I didn't know what to say, I've never been in the position where I would be holding someone and try comforting her. I don't have anything that would comfort her stay with me, I just had to give myself as someone to hold her back and be her friend, listen to what she has to say.

"Everything's going to work out, don't worry." _I just hope it would or I might give that leader a piece of all our minds! _She was to be forced to be married to someone she does not know of yet, _why? Akito has a plan and it's not going to be something that's going to be celebrated with joyous faces.. _

Kagura's POV

He just held me there and it sort of felt right somehow, _I cannot explain the feeling when he just holds me like this_. I clutched on to him more tighter, I could even smell his perfume. _He smells so nice, _I stopped the waterworks and now I don't want him to let me go. _But we might have been staying in here for so long, _I abruptly pulled away.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. You could go now if you want to, I may just as well be a burden of your time. Just like Kyou." It was true, he might be bored with me or worse hate me for all that matter that I may be too possessive. He left me out of his embrace, confused and a bit hurt. _So he is just like him. _Then he extends his hands to me, I accept and he leads me out of the room and I just follow him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You are hungry, we shall eat."

"But-", I would have protested but well my stomach just growled at me. I was blushing at for the sillyness and stupidity that I have just displayed. "I'm sorry, food would be nice." Silence and then we both just laughed. I put the bad news aside for now, I am to have fun with another friend, Yuki-kun.

* * *

**Hoorah! Please review!**


End file.
